(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable dock seals and devices for mounting the same about a dock opening in the wall of a building with respect to a railway car positioned alongside the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have been mounted on or in an opening in a building adjacent which a railway car or the like is to be positioned so as to seal the same with respect thereto.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,615 I disclosed a donut-type of dock seal positioned for effecting a desirable closure and wherein the dock seal was secured to a frame of wood mounted about the dock opening.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,502 and 3,391,503 different forms of dock seals are disclosed and wherein the same are mounted about a dock opening through the use of wooden frame members or the like.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,925 a wooden frame member is used to support the horizontal portion of the dock seal and elongated uninflated tubular members with rigid structural members therein are disclosed for mounting vertical sections of the dock seal.
In the present invention uninflated tubular members secured to the bottom and side sections of the inflatable dock seal so as to receive rigid members and are in turn held to the building wall by positioning the same in clamps which are secured to the wall.
The invention disclosed herein is easily and economically formed and quickly and easily mounted on a wall about a dock opening and enables portions of the inflatable dock seal to be repositioned or replaced by being quickly removable from the supporting building wall.